Color Ur World
Color Ur World is Meaghan's third promotional single since the cancellation of her album "Electricity". The song was released in September 7, 2010. It got many downloads and it's Meaghan's second most downloaded song after "Dance or Else...". Background Meaghan's website was decorated because of this song, the cover art was used as the background in the website. This is one of her songs that include pitch change, as it is heard in some "rap" parts in the track. "Electricity" Schedule The song was going to be featured in "Electricity", and it was planned to be the third single off the album. As it got cancelled, it was changed to a promotional single. The song is going to be featured in "CandyLand". Lyrics Get some colors Let's get on to the world I'll get more colors Come and help me paint more Let's do a big painting And let's color, run! There's people watching us And I paint as a pro Get a brush Get some paint Do a doodle around it Time is right Keep it light Cause it could look fancy Paint it up Can't stop cause it feels like im painting those (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey mister painter let this painting take me underground (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey crazy people lets paint our whole entire crazy world My hands are moving Like stars in the sky The art is rising I'm about to explode Watch me i'm so inspirated Taking the brush It gets me hypnotized Everybody step aside Get a brush Get some paint Do a doodle around it Time is right Keep it light Cause it could look fancy Paint it up Can't stop cause it feels like im painting those (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey mister painter let this painting take me underground (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey crazy people lets paint our whole entire crazy world Come on and evacuate Feel the painters painting on Move on and accelerate Push it to the top Come on and lets paint Feel the painters painting on Move on and accelerate You don't have to be afraid Now guess who's back with a brand new track That got everybody in the class going mad So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall And just shake that brush Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby Let me see you work that paint Now paint it down now, now Let me see you take it to the classroom, yo (Everybody in the class!) Let's paint like crazy people (Everybody in the class!) I can't stop cause it is so (Everybody in the class!) Addicting, painting it around Hey mister painter let this painting take me underground (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey mister painter let this painting take me underground (Oh, oh) Let's paint like crazy people (Oh, oh) I can't stop cause it is so (Oh, oh) Addicting, painting it around Hey crazy people lets paint our whole entire crazy world